


Falling for a God

by rogve_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Book Nerd Loki, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter mentions, Kissing, Loki likes books, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogve_witch/pseuds/rogve_witch
Summary: Everyone still thinks of Loki as the alien who ruined New York. But after getting to know him you realize he's far from that. But is this just harmless flirting or more than that?Basically, just Loki fluff ending in badly written smut.





	Falling for a God

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two to this? Let me know :)

The flirting has been going on for weeks now. You're unsure if this is just a game or if the god wants you as much as you want him. It started when you were training one day. You were sparring with Sam to work on your skills in the off chance your powers were impaired. For some reason, it was unusually hot in the training room. You took off your top, thankful you put on one of your nicer sports bras this morning. It was one of those zipper front sports bras and it was slightly unzipped. However, it had been a push up one and maybe not the most appropriate one to wear in front of your teammates. Sam was looking at you, distracted by you taking your shirt off. You took this chance to knock him off balance and straddle him so that he was pinned. "Uh, I think that is enough for today Y/N, we'll continue tomorrow" Sam managed to spit out as he scrambled to head towards his room.

You decided to go over to the treadmill that happened to be next to Loki rather than ending your session early. "You nearly had that poor man panting, Y/N." Loki snickered at you. You looked at him confused and asked Loki what he meant. "Are you that naive? How did you miss that he was clearly aroused?" There was no way Sam was turned on by you, was there? "Oh dear, you are that naive. What did you expect when you took your top off to show that off brassiere that quite wonderfully shows off your breasts. Then you straddled the man and had him beneath your thighs in a way we all dream of having you." he says nonchalantly. "I didn't mean to do that, I- oh no" you mumble. What if he thought you liked him? "Uh Loki I should go shower, I'll see you later," you say as you head towards the showers to clear your head. It wasn't until later you thought back to Loki's words and how he admitted to wanting you on top of him.

A couple of days later you find yourself up late unable to sleep so you go out to the kitchen expecting it to be empty. But sitting at the counter is a shirtless Loki with a cup of tea and a Harry Potter book. You can't help but giggle at this. When he sees you he magically changes the book to one of Asgard's history but it is too late, you saw the book already. "I- uh was just reading this book about history, I couldn't sleep and this usually bores me enough that I can drift off. "Sure, whatever you say there, _wizard_ '" you laugh at his discomfort "Okay, fine. I may have started this series and can't go to sleep until I finish this book. I need to know who wins the tournament." So he was on book 4 then. "I've read them a few times and seen the movies more than that. It's okay to fangirl a little Loki." you smile. "There are movies!?" he says way too excited and it causes your smile to get bigger. "Also who is 'fangirl'?" It takes a few minutes to explain the concept of fandoms to Loki, and then to show him what fanfiction is. The rest of the night is spent with him telling you all of his theories and favorite parts of the books.

The next three nights you talk about Harry Potter and he tells you where he is in the series. The fourth night he finishes the series (you've learned that Loki reads really fast) and you guys discuss the ending. You make plans to start a movie marathon tomorrow after you promise to do it in his room where nobody else will find out his love of a mortal book series. His room looks as you imagined, clean and very minimalistic. It's decorated in dark black and green with one wall being taken up by bookcases. He has mostly books from other realms but you notice the last shelf is full of Earth books, mostly fictional novels. You spot the Twilight series and upon learning that he read the first one (he begrudgingly admits to liking it) you decide to watch those movies next. Both of you settle into his bed and begin your marathon. You fall asleep during Prisoner of Azkaban and he pauses the movie and naps with you. It takes a couple of days to watch all of the movies as both of you fall asleep a few times. But you learn a lot about Loki and grow closer to him during this time. 

A week later a couple of the Avengers decide to go out for the night, mostly looking for a reason to dress up and act like they aren't protecting all of humanity. All the girls get ready in your room together. "Nat can you do my makeup, I want to look hot," you beg. "Looking to impress someone?" Wanda teases and you stay quiet. "Oh my god, you are!" Natasha says shocked. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm not even sure how I feel yet. But he said something a few weeks ago and now I can not get the idea of mounting him like a horse out of my head." you confess to your best friends. They both stare at you, then start asking a million questions, who it was, what they said, and many more. Then they start to guess, "Well it can't be Vision or Bruce unless there's something we don't know" Wanda points out. You promise that it isn't their boyfriends, that is definitely something you would not do. "Not Bucky or Steve, those two barely take a moment to look at anything but each other. It's not Tony is it?" Natasha asks. You laugh, "No definitely not Tony. Guys, I promise if it becomes something I will let you know, but for now, I just want to look good to see if they even were serious." You walk out of the room in a skin-tight black dress (https://www.prettylittlething.us/shape-black-ruched-bardot-bodycon-dress.html), black heels and dark red lipstick to go with it. Noticing Loki isn't dressed you go over to him, "Not coming out Loki?" you ask. "Midgard clubs aren't really my scene darling," he says still looking down at his book. He finally looks up at you and his eyes go wide. "At second thought maybe I should see what this place is like," he says while magically changing into black pants and a black button down. You smile and go to leave. "Hey Y/N, save me a dance would you?" he asks and you nod in response. 

At the club, everyone is trying to get a picture or dance with the Avengers. Being a lesser known member you are able to avoid this thankfully. An hour or two go by before you make your way from the dance floor to the bar. There you see Loki with a drink in his hand looking bored. "No screaming fans wanting a picture with the almighty God of Mischief? you ask. "It seems that once you kill people and try to take over their planet, they do not respond too kindly to you. No Midgard trusts me enough to come near me," he says and you detect a bit of sorrow. "Well I am from here and I trust you completely Loki. What happened before is in the past." You assure him. "Well then I want a picture with you, it's not every day you are around royalty, is it? you tease and move to sit on his lap. "Considering we live in the same tower I would say it is but if it pleases you then sure." You take out your phone and take a few selfies with him and your heart flutters when he grabs your hips. "I do believe I was promised a dance." "You were," you say while standing and he grabs your hand and brings you to the dance floor. 

The dancing started as innocently as it could in a crowded club, then he whispered in your ear, "I never did compliment this dress, it truly is exquisite." You moved closer to him and continued to sway your hips along with the music. He grabbed your hips and guided them. Loki then began to place small kisses along your neck making you moan and get wet. "Baby, as much as I am enjoying this, we should leave now before I take you here in front of all these people," he said into your ear. In a haze, he took your hand and led you to where one of the Stark cars were. You quickly texted the girls letting them know you left and were okay. Loki couldn't keep his hands off of you the entire ride back. He started by just rubbing your thigh but his hand kept moving higher up until it reached your underwear. You had to hold your tongue to keep yourself from moaning in front of the driver. He started to rub over your panties and you swear the look on his face was enough to make you cum. Unfortunately, you were already back at the tower and running towards his room like two horny teenagers. 

As you entered his room he shut the door and pushed you against it. He pulled your dress up and knelt down between your legs. "I apologize for leaving you hanging there Y/N," he said before pulling your panties down and tossing them across the room. He licked a hot stripe up before flicking his tongue against your clit. You let out a moan that was far more high pitched than you wanted to. He continued to trace patterns with his tongue before pushing a finger into your hot core. It felt like heaven. He pumped a few times before adding another finger, then added a third and you felt the start of your high. When he sucked on your clit you felt your orgasm take over and you screamed his name. He continued to lick and lap up all of your juices before picking you up and walking you towards the bed. "Wait, Loki." you stopped him. "I don't just want to fuck and be done, I want you." He looked startled, "Y/N I want that too, but are you sure. The parts of me you're asking for are fucked up darling. I've hurt people before." he said. "Loki, I told you earlier, I trust you. You're more than a villain. You get excited by books and cuddle when you sleep. You make me feel whole." You confess. "But please, right now I need you to take me and show me a little bit of that dark side."

He lunges towards you and kisses you fiercely. Why have you not done this before? He slips his tongue into your mouth and you moan into the kiss. When you finally need air and pull apart you feel dizzy. He starts to kiss you again and you pull at his shirt not having enough concentration to tackle the buttons. Eventually, you tug hard enough to rip it off and hear the faint sound of buttons hitting the floor around you. Within seconds both of you are completely undressed and on the bed. His hands are all over you, from squeezing your thighs, to lightly touching your nipples he explores every inch of your body. You are doing the same thing, scratching his back, feeling his muscles that nobody else would know he has, and softly grinding against his cock while moaning loudly. His hands hold your hips hard enough that you know tomorrow you will have bruises. He flips you over so that you now are beneath him and starts teasing your entrance with his cock. "Loki, please. I need you inside of me now. L-L-" you say but are cut off by him slowly entering you. He is by far the biggest you have ever had and the stretch feels amazing. "By gods you are tight." he moans. As soon as you get used to his size he starts to thrust out and back in leaving you speechless. Your eyes flutter closed but open when tweaks your nipples. "Be a good girl and leave your eyes open." he pleads and you obey. After a couple more thrusts he pulls out leaving you whimpering. "Baby, I want you to ride me. I want you to use me for your own pleasure and cum on my cock. Think you can do that?" He says breathlessly. You nod and climb on top of him before taking him all in one movement. You start to move up and down bouncing on his long thick cock. Loki makes these delicious groans the entire time, and you know he's close when he starts bucking his hips up to meet your movements. He starts to play with your clit and you can feel your orgasm just out of reach. "Come on baby, cum for me." his words are enough for you to see stars and he shoots his load into you at the same time while yelling out your name. Once you've ridden out your high you collapse on his chest and he rubs circles on your back while kissing your forehead. 

"That was by far the best sex of my life." you manage to mumble sleepily. He chuckles and pulls out from you and moves so that you are next to him. He manages to tuck you both in with the comforter and you hear him tell FRIDAY to turn off the lights. "Y/N, I think I love you," he confesses and you smile. "I think I may love you too Loki," you reply before falling asleep in his arms. 

In the morning you put on a robe and go to grab coffee for both you and the sleeping god in your bed. A few of the other Avengers are awake talking about last night. Before you can escape back to your room you see Loki enter the kitchen, dressed but missing his shirt. Tony yells "Put a fucking shirt on man!" and Loki replies "I would have if Y/N didn't rip it apart last night." he says before they all look at you with wide eyes. "Wanda!" Nat yells, "You owe me, it was Loki, not Sam!" You gasp at the fact that your best friends were _betting_ on who you were trying to impress last night. "You bet on me?!" you yell at them. They laugh but you ignore them and take the coffee cups and turn to leave with Loki hot on your tail.


End file.
